


The Law

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [40]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't one to know much about love, but he understood the basic law of alchemy completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law

His topaz eyes stared out the window. The sight of the countryside passing him by helped slow down his rapid heartbeat, but only sped up the rate at which his happiness expanded through his whole being.

They'd been through so much, the three of them. And, even after all the pain and loss he, his brother, and best friend had experienced, he knew that what they had gained was far greater and better than anything they could've asked for; loyal friends and allies, countless experiences along with remarkable life lessons, and of course, restoring their bodies.

He could say that they had proved the law of Equivalent Exchange to be true. Proved that it wasn't, nor is, falsifiable. In fact, it's very much a tautology—the law is true in any possible interpretation. If you put out effort, something of equal value will be returned to you for that effort. In the end, what you receive in return may not be what you expect or what you want, but you'll still receive  _something_.

He took this law to heart, saw it as a law of the world.

However, she did the impossible. 

 _She_  came along and completely disrupted the law, tipping the balance as if it was nothing.

He'd offered her half of his life. She'd overturned the law, saying she would give him  _all_  of her life. Well, maybe eighty-five percent, but still, it was more than the fifty percent he'd offered.

It was true, her answer had taken him by surprise. His pessimistic self held out only a small bit of hope that she would accept his proposal.

Still, the events from moments before made him feel jovial.

He wasn't one to know much about love, but he still felt glad to have been able to attain the love of such an amazing and beautiful person without having any real experience in that field himself. He wondered if  _that_  was Equivalent Exchange as well, but doubted it. He knew that love was an inexplicable thing, more complicated than any alchemic text he'd ever studied. It was unpredictable. It could bring joy or pain, pain that he hoped to never feel by her side.

In all honesty, he wasn't even sure if Equivalent Exchange, the most basic of all laws, applied to love. Perhaps, it was just another exception.

Of course, whether their happiness came at a price or not, was something they would both have to discover together.


End file.
